Simply Inevitable
by akusai123
Summary: Summary: Edward is often easily swept up- with Bella, that was no different. So when he truly examines his feelings, he comes to the realization that it was never her he was in love with; it was her blood and its' ever tantalizing scent. With the help of
1. Prelude

**Simply Inevitable Prelude**

'Her words drift through my head at the oddest times.'

Sitting across from Jasper in the school cafeteria, sifting through when our eyes lock- his a silent question, pale lips curling upward...

_..."Some things are just inevitable. It's fate- and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change them."...  
_  
When Bella and I are lying on her bed talking, the curves of her breasts outlined pointedly; purposely- her eyes welcoming, teeth catching lips expectantly...

_..."It's in every outcome, every possible strain of the future."..._

Sparing Jasper to fill the time- always on the precipice, holding back from destroying each other, in this we are matched; equals and I am spellbound...

_..."Believe me when I tell you Edward, that whatever you think you feel for Bella- I certainly never saw it coming."..._

Lips lock in an embrace, her eyes flutter and her body tightens; feeling unsettled that the spike in passion is not caused by her body or her taste- but the pulse of her blood dancing beneath my lips and the scent of excitement mixing with her scent, increasing as distance lost...

_..."Not once."..._

A brush of finger tips against my wrist- a calm flows through my veins like blood when I was human, it is no false manipulation; grounded and calm, I feel no lust for the drug pounding around me...

_..."That should tell you something."..._'So I guess... it may be time to listen.'


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, it wouldn't be Bella Edward spends his in-human life with. That would be Jasper. Or Jacob. So obviously, I own nothing as they are all frustratingly hetro. *pouts*

**Chapter One**

'_This is someone else's thoughts'_

'This is Edward's thoughts/reminiscing'

Edward

'I have had many perfect days littered throughout my lifetime. Days where from midnight am to midnight pm, everything flows as if it were designed just for me.

In Forks, the sky would be suitably covered in hazy clumps of moisturized air and a hunting trip the previous day would mean the burning in my body to take the blood of the townspeople is momentarily satisfied. More importantly for a perfect day, there would be no sign- no _smell_- of the wolves; only the treasured scents of my family.

It would be spent talking to Carlisle of things from the nature of humanity to my lack of a life mate. It is a conversation filled with comfortable pauses and soft, lazy smiles. Then Emmet would drag me outside to spar and we would not care who wins; simply enjoying the thrill of the fight and release of all tension from our muscles as we grapple together. Esme would stop us, of course, somehow towering over us although she is inches shorter, her expression one of disapproval tinged with worry. She would mother us inside, sending Emmet to Carlisle to check him for injuries, all-the-while fussing over my ripped clothing and mussed hair. Her eyes would finally soften as she places a frozen hand against my equally frozen cheek, sending me off with a curl of her lips as her thoughts stop racing; realising both her 'babies' were ok at the sight of Emmet walking past with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face.

Taking the steps to my room to change, the shredded piece of cloth formally my shirt already halfway off, I would be accosted by Alice and Rosalie then effortlessly shuffled into Alice's room. Rosalie would threaten me about damaging Emmet permanently and the consequences of doing so; twirling strands of my hair about her finger and tugging lightly so you known it works both ways, the twinkle of her eyes and the smirk playing on her lips betrays his punishment will likely be sexual. Alice would then badger me about clothes and how she might as well order them in bulk with how quickly we destroy them. Rosalie and I would be trapped for the next couple of hours by her apparent need to show us the latest clothes from her favourite designers; twin pairs of golden eyes would catch each other, similar looks of exasperation and amusement at the pixie woman's babbling. Then she's off, pulling Rosalie with her and I would wander to my room, slipping a shirt on as I go, thoughts flowing to the one person I have yet to see to make the day complete. A gentle tinkle of piano keys floats to my ears and I know it's him, feet already outside the door as notes misplayed continue to tinkle.

So I will sit next to him, our thighs gently pressed together and I know I should move away, even just a few centimetres but I won't because I'm mesmerised as always. His pale fingers do not flow effortlessly across the keys like I know mine do, they tumble and press against the wrong one but it is not his fingers that has me sitting there frozen; it is his face. Away from everyone his face is relaxed; soft and gentle. His skin, pale and usually drawn tight against the sharpness of his cheek bones and angular tilt of his jaw, is smooth and relaxed of tension. Eyes that reflect his decision to survive in a way without the death of humans, reflected in my own, are no longer hard and controlled with the effort of holding back; now they glow, at peace in his own way that others are doubtful to understand. Lips usually pressed tautly together are only just resting against each other, the honeyed vibrations emanating from his throat smoothly flow behind them; on human ears they would not make a sound, but the vibration is easily picked up by my own. With our powers we cannot hide from each other, there is no point. Knowing I will be the only one to see him as such sends an unknown thrill through my dry veins. In this moment my hands would join his on the keys, thighs still lightly together in connection and without knowing the notes we play and it is beautiful in its' flawed sound heard only by us. We do not talk, we do not even take an unneeded though nostalgic breath and in this moment we connect, physically and mentally, in a way that is not possible with _anyone_ else. This lasts for hours and only ends when the sky is still dark but it is a new day and for Jasper the hunger calls and he leaves with a squeeze of his hand on my shoulder, body turning ridged with control as he exits through the door and the day is perfect

Days that play out treasured memories as those- always ending the same way; calm, comfortable and connected, have dwindled. Hunting with my family is the only time that days feel close- yet something always lurks beneath the surface of Alice and Jasper especially that prevents it being perfect.

It is frustrating that since I met Bella, days spent away from her and the scent of her blood dancing beneath fragile skin has become a sort of relief. But the relief is tainted, knowing I will keep going back to it- the hold it has over me controls my movements and the words of adoration that spill past my lips. What I feel for her when I am in her presence is different when I am not; it is not that of someone I want to spend eternity with, it is a like for her in friendship with a yearning to break her skin with my teeth and taste what I know will be the sweetest drug I have yet to sample.'

"Shit!"

The exclamation leaves his lips before he can snap it back in. It takes less than a second to turn and crouch in a defensive stance towards whoever was responsible for painfully ending his musings; a small brown acorn falling innocently to the ground.

Alice.

Edward scowled at her giggles- a sound reminiscent of a wind chime floating delicately in the breeze, but relaxed his stance as she glided over to him.

"Don't scowl Edward; you have to admit you brought that on yourself. You were so deep in thought you couldn't even stop a simply acorn before it hit you- never mind that I've been standing here thinking of throwing it for a couple minutes now." Amusement dripped from every word as they left her lips.

"I thought you left with the others back home?" Ignoring the short, pixie-like vampires' words, Edward not-so-subtly steered the question away from his short period of obliviousness.

"Hmm, I did. Then I came back. I told everyone I was going to drag you back home with me, before you drink the forest dry." With a smile twitching the corner of her lips and gesturing to the large feline carcases scattered across the forest floor, she pulled Edward down to sit at the base of one of the many trees inhabiting the semi-dense forest located miles away from the town of Forks.

"They don't expect us back for hours- so talk. Do you really think none of us have noticed how you have been lately? Why the number of hunting trips has increased? It's like your mind is clouded in a fog ever since Bella moved into town. You are not yourself. Yet away from her you are always so deep in thought and confused- but you are _you_ again. When she came up today….Jasper…he told me you didn't feel like you usually do at her name. You were indifferent."

Stunned, Edward can't even find it in himself to be surprised. They were his family after all. They _knew_ him. Better than himself, apparently. Frustration floats to his features, then it twists; rage coursing through his veins, pumping and pounding like a humans' heart against their ribcage and he is undone.

Tearing away from the tree he fumes; tearing aging roots from soil, ripping in half trees older than even he was and crushing them to pieces beneath his fists.

"I don't understand! How I can feel so _sure_ when she is near that I want her; blood, body and every rippling _gasp_ that escapes from her heated lips, until we are both but long forgotten _ashes_ upon the shores of forever and eternity! Yet miles away from her _heat_ and her _smell_, she is _nothing_ to me but a comforting voice spilling assurances that I'm not the monster I know myself to be?! Instead of worrying for her safety every _second_ I am not there to protect her from harm and dogs like _Jacob Black_, why do I yearn to just keep going? To_ lose_ myself in the presence of my family and _not care_ that she could be succumbing to the dogs' charms, tainting the scent of her forever? Why do I just want to kill her, not change her…why don't I love her…?"

He trails off weakly, body trembling as tension and the residual anger of his outburst seeps from his body, seemingly absorbing itself into the carnage of splintered wood and crushed leaves languishing around him. Accusing eyes turn to his sister- _willing_ her to _**make it all better.**_

Through it all though, Alice sat calmly- eerily silent like she knew all along he would rip apart generations old trees, literally limb from limb. Meeting his eyes head on, unflinching, not breaking the stifling silence ringing around them, her thoughts confirm to Edward that she probably did.

_"Some things are just inevitable. It's fate- and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change them. It's in every outcome, every possible strain of the future.__Believe me when I tell you Edward, that whatever you think you feel for Bella- I certainly never saw it coming. Not once. That should tell you something."_

Only the sound of the winds brushing themselves against new leaves high up in the tree tops and the answering rustle of the breeze catching and dancing with the broken, dead leaves lying against the earth sliced through the heavy, dumbfounded silence left in the wake of Alice's thoughts. Only the wind dared to disturb the moment of realization slowly creeping through Edward at her meaning, safe in the knowledge that it would not (rather _could_ not) be harmed. Finally, it was Edward who broke both their silence and their gaze.

"But…how can that be? I mean…her scent…" Edward slumped to his knees as Alice moved to crouch beside him, one hand soothingly rubbing against his granite hard back.

"You know you are not each other's destiny- you just said so yourself. She is intrigued by you just as you are her. How could she not? You were a mystery, then she discovered your secret; our secret. She was pulled in deeper. But Jasper- he has felt that her heart also calls to another as well, with an emotion _deeper_ than what she feels for you. It is something that is not fleeting; something that will last. Falling in love and falling into infatuation can feel similar- but the outcome will always be different. I don't know why she smells so good- it isn't just you, we _all_ feel they pull. But we all have somebody to love- you did not, you were more susceptible to it's' pull. When it surrounds you, you feel as if she could be everything to you- with distance your true feeling are shown." Her golden eyes softened with every word; soothing and gentle it was as if everything had fallen into place and 'clicked' in his head.

He finally understood.

"I have _always_ seen you with another Edward- but now is not the time to worry about that. You will truly discover them soon- with the way events have fallen I don't see it any other way. But right now, you have to release her; she will not consider what her heart is telling her if she still thinks you are holding on to her. She seems too nice a human for that."

As if a switch had been flicked Edward's neck snapped up. Grasping his sisters deceptively delicate shoulders and pulling them both to their feet, so close bodies mere inches from each other, he stared intently, seriously, into eyes her eyes where amusement tentatively flickering in their depths.

"Who is it?"

A slight smile on her face as the seriousness of the moment dissolved and was carried away

"Jacob Black."

_As the breeze danced away though the surrounding trees topmost branches, it carried with it the despondent groan of a man whose heart had been lightened, __but whose mind was about to experience an entirely new type of mental trauma- and the answering sound of gently tinkling wind chimes._

_End Chapter One._

_AN: this is the first official chapter of the story- i hope you like it and it didnt seem to long winded at the beginnng (i find it takes me time to get to the point of what im writing) Next chapter he will confront Bella, then the Edward/Jasper part can truly beginning! ^^_


	3. CHapter Two

Title: Simply Inevitable (ch. 2)  
Pairing: Edward/Jasper (really side pairing, just so she doesn't have to go crazy bitch and make everything more complicated, Bella/Jacob)  
Rating: PG (will be NC-17 in later chapters)  
Fandom: Twilight  
Warning: pre-SLASH (for now), AU, (others added when full post is up)  
Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, it wouldn't be Bella Edward spends his in-human life with. That would be Jasper. Or Jacob. So obviously, I own nothing as they are all frustratingly hetro. *pouts*

Summary: Edward is often easily swept up- with Bella, that was no different. So when he truly examines his feelings, he comes to the realization that it was never _her _he was in love with; it was her blood and its' ever tantalizing scent. With the help of Bella and his fellow vampire sister Alice, he discovers who it is that truly holds his unbeating heart in the palm of their similarly frozen hands. After all, their joining was inevitable. (Based round halfway through the first book- Twilight)

'_This is someone else's thoughts'_

'This is Edward's thoughts/reminiscing'

Edward

When he was human, he liked to run.

Crisp morning air would chill his skin, though sweat would still trickle through his pours as meters became miles and thoughts became mute. Feet would pound against pavement and his breath would become as erratic as the beating of his heart against his chest. It was at these moments when he could feel the movement of every minuscule drop of blood swirling within his veins, pounding beneath his skin in tune with his heart beat, as adrenaline took hold of his body that he felt the most alive and the most at peace. Smells and sounds in the backdrop of his home town melded together creating an all new symphonic blending of the senses.

Century and decades later no long was this possible.

Now as he ran in a body that could reach its destination in mere seconds the things that made him enjoy it when he still craved the taste and smell of well done cuts of steak and not the life essence dancing beneath fragile human skin were out of his reach. Now his skin could not be chilled in its' permanent state of frost and sweat was but a mere memory to himself and an amplifier to a humans natural tantalising scent, making a greater temptation to his heightened senses. Moving as quickly as he did he no longer felt his feet so much as grazing lightly upon the ground; heart forever robbed of motion, frozen and languishing in place, no longer would it match his step, just as heavy breath escaping slightly chapped lips was no longer natural. The breath he forcibly now exhaled was a mockery of what once was; void of the faint burning in his lungs it previously coincided with, it left a sullied, empty feeling in his bones. Instead of feeling the blood racing through his body he felt it around him, sliding in soft bodies so easily breakable- their scent wafting around him and caressing his skin so tempting. Rigidly he fights to stay in control and not lash out, though they would not see him coming and it would just be so easy... But he holds himself together, like he always does.

Edward finds it ironic how what was once his favourite activity is now, in his vampiric state, one that he loathes to do. What makes it ironic is that it is one of his talents- no one can compare to his speed.

Therefore it was no surprise when he arrived home on the front porch before Alice, even though predicting that he would, he had given her a head start.

His winter white hand poised centimetres from the cool, smooth surface of the doorknob and he paused.

'What should I do…? If I go in there now, in my current state I-…no. Before I see them again I need to take care of Bella. I need to make sure that they, _we_, will still be safe and our secret protected. I will not endanger them from my mistake!'

Dropping his hand just as the sound and tell-tale movement of the wind and air around him betrayed that Alice had arrived, he turned to her.

"I have to go see Bella. I know she will be sleeping but I need for her to give me up. I want to find who I'm really meant to be with so bad, but I know that it cannot happen if Bella still holds it in her heart that I love her. She may betray our secret and I will not let her do so if I can prevent it."

He spoke with finality and with a heard edge to his words that told Alice he would kill her if it came down to it. She smiled softly as she spoke.

"Do not worry Edward; she will accept what you have to say. Besides that, she is not the type of human to do such a thing as sentence us to death, knowing that if she did tell, we would have no choice but to kill her to. Now run along and don't you worry. I have to have a chat with someone to…", her smile turned sad and a resigned edge appeared in her eyes ,"so don't hurry back ok- we both have a little letting go to do, so make sure not to give in to the temptation to lose yourself in her scents embrace, m'kay?"

Patting his arm as she walked past him, he watched with unrestrained curiosity as she glided into the house.

'Who…?'

Sighing in wonder, he shook his head while asking himself if he will ever understand the pixie-woman. With that and a grimace, the scenery became blurred and the wind whipped around his body, violently ricocheting of his skin at his dangerous, increasing speed; the sweet, though sometimes ghastly, scent of human violently assaulting him. Now outside his destination, there was one in particular. Because of the time they spent around humans, it had become second nature to imitate breathing- the consequences of an innocent realising that they didn't were far greater than the inner turmoil it caused them all- especially Jasper- to breathe in their scents every day. Now he forcibly stopped his breath- he could not afford to be swayed by the tempting smell of her blood. There could be no distractions.

On a night such as this, when the moon was covered by clouds so as not a single ray of eerie pale moonlight could slither its way through to cast its glow upon the ground, no one but another vampire could have seen his movements. Using his speed and agility he gracefully climbed into her room- she always left her window slightly opened, just in case he came by.

Seeing her there, all pale skin and dark tendrils of mahogany hair, his skin pricked, twitched, _ached_, for him to take a breath. Just one; that's all that would be needed and he could succumb to her again. She would be his for eternity because he knew there would be no going back, not this time. Not now that he _knew_.

Slinking over to her sleeping form, she slept on unaware of being at the mercy of his piercing, searching gaze. Golden eyes ghost over pale skin, searching for some sign in her that Alice was wrong, Jasper's empathic insight misread and most of all the part of him that knows they are right, _wrong_.

How long he stood there he could not say. Time had relatively no meaning to him anymore. When you live forever, it is hard to make yourself care about such trivial matters. But the longer he stood silently, limbs held rigidly straight and filled with tension, he came to realise one thing. He did not wonder at her body; skin that was pale and smooth, heat softly emanating into the space around her, the seductive curve of her hips that any male would kill to feel beneath their hands, soft and pliant when pulled against the hardness of their own, or even twin mounds of delicious flesh- braless underneath a white singlet, it is easy to guess they would fit seamlessly into his cupped hands. He did not wonder at the words that escape her lips when she is conscious- words of caring and encouragement, the denial that he was not a monster, not even close and it would not scare her away.

No.

None of this flittered across his mind in those moments.

It was her scent. Her blood- that is what he wondered at. In relation to having her- keeping her for himself always and how easily it would be, he thought of her scent. As a true monster would, he did not think of her as a person that he wanted; lusted for or loved- no. Just as a body that he would have in his possession to smell pretty and please him; one day even draining that sweet, tempting drug from her veins entirely.

He had to end it. There was someone else for him, just as there was for Bella. Their separation…it is what they both need. Finally he let the idea of them together seep from every crevice of his mind and every poor on his body.

Now all was left, was to tell her.

'This is going to be a difficult conversation. I can feel it'.

Frowning he pulled himself together enough to gently shake her shoulder, then more forcibly when her only reaction was to swat at his hand and an incoherent mumble spilling from her lips.

"Bella."

A simple whisper of her name was apparently all that was needed, though Edward couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for her to sleep through his shaking. She was a very vulnerable creature.

"Mmmmm…huh?" Blinking slowing, her slightly glazed eyes simply stared at Edwards form for a few seconds as recognition slowly crept in.

"Edward…? How long have you been staring at me this time? I thought you were on a 'camping' trip?" Rising up to sit cross legged on her bed, sheets pooled on her lap, she gestured for him to sit down, an indulgent smile creeping onto her lips.

Sitting across from her he stared seriously into her eyes. It was best he not beat around the bush, instead sailing straight into the problem, head first.

"Yes it's me, I don't know- probably a while and that is the reason I'm here. I realised something out there- staring at you is what confirmed it."

Unnerved by his gaze and his words, she understood he had something serious to talk about.

"Maybe you should wait to tell me tomorrow. If we're too loud and Charlie comes in here, I don't want to think about what he'll do." Her words were whispered and hurried- there was a cold knot settling into her stomach that told her what he had to say would probably not be welcomed.

"No. It needs to be now. Besides that, you know he wouldn't get in here quick enough to catch me- vampire, remember?" 'Ok so headfirst isn't as easy as it would seem. Delicately would be the best bet.'

Shifting so that he could grab her hand in his, he could feel the rhythmic pulsing of her heart through the pulse point in her wrist and the mesmerising movement of blood in the vein under a delicate layer of skin.

"I realised, that I was wrong. This whole time… my feelings for you have been clouded by the one-minded desire for your blood. To be the only one to taste it, the only one you'd _want_ to taste it. I told you once…that your scent is like a drug to me. I meant that. It smelt so delicious that I… fooled both myself and you that it was more than that. Just so I could have that scent with me forever. It was selfish and cruel, I only realised this tonight. That is why I'm here Bella- to set us _both_ free from its' grips," her body had started to shake through his words, her pulse quickening as she realised what he was trying to say. Edward knew she was about to pull away; the shock on her face quickly melting into anger. He tightened his hold on her hand, reminding her without words that she could not be loud or else her farther would hear them- and continued. "Alice told me today, in the forest that she never saw us together- it is her talent after all, seeing the future. She was not lying, for I can see it now to. We are not meant to be, but there is someone for me out there. I will find them soon and I know that the one who you will grow to hold in your heart, already holds you in theirs. Deep inside you know this to. Let me go Bella. Let what you thought we could be leave your mind because it could never be like that. We do not have a happily ever after- no monster does. Not with a human. Well, vampires and humans anyway. Werewolves and humans are apparently an entirely different matter altogether." Ending his speak with a bit of humour thrown in seemed a good idea at the time- but perhaps, looking back, it might not have been.

Now as he took a cautionary breath, filling himself with her scent he found it had no more and no less effect than any other humans. He was free from its hold and Bella would soon be free from his.

"I, I, I don't…understand. You mean this whole time… I was nothing but what, a body warm body whose blood just happened to _smell _really good?!" Though her words were whispered they held no less venom and force than if she was shouting; squeezing his hand back just as forcibly and digging her nails into his skin, her other hand curled into a fist in her lap.

"Well…" 'actually that's quite close…'

"Shut up!" she interrupted with a hiss. This, he thought, was actually a good thing because it would not have helped the situation if he had said the last bit out loud.

"How could you-!? And I can't believe I-! Just- gah! W-wait a minute!" she stilled "_What do you mean werewolves!? _Since when can Alice see the future?" her voice wavered now, the anger slipping out of her to be replaced by curiosity and a slightly afraid countenance. Edward was smart enough to realise this was only a small lapse and her anger and confusion at his words would return just momentarily, unless he could convince her he really was not the one for her. "…do you mean, she sees me with a _werewolf_?" Somewhere deep within his mind, he marvelled at her ability to seemingly not expect such things as werewolves to exist, even knowing of the existence of vampires.

"Alice has always been able to see the future, just as I can read peoples thoughts and Jasper feels the emotions of others. She has not seen you with one of the do-_werewolves_; she is incapable of seeing anything with a werewolf involved. Jasper though- he has sensed your heart feels for someone else. _He_ is a werewolf. In my opinion really bad taste, but then again it's mostly because they have such a horrid smell. If you don't know who I mean, considering he's apparently already told you of his history, then I suppose you'll just have to figure it out the way you found out about us. The point is that he is who you will grow to love. Please Bella; please just try to accept this." He knew he was begging but she wasn't the only one this was hard on. He didn't even know who it was that he was apparently supposed to be with. She should be happy that he was letting her go. She would not have to worry he would one day slip and kill her trying to get the blood she had practically offered him since their meeting.

She was silent now and he could see the tension suddenly evaporating from her body. He could only watch as she slumped forward, brought her hands to her head (he didn't even notice he had let go sometime before) and began to mumble quietly to herself.

One awkward, silent minute later, it seemed she came to a realization.

"It's Jacob, isn't it? That's who you mean is a werewolf. That's who you say I'm going to fall in love with. That's who you say…is already in love with me." Lifting her head she simply stares blankly forward, not even focusing on Edward anymore but still needing a direction to stare in.

"Yes."

"Right- just making sure we're all clear on that."

"Okay."

"You…" her eyes came into focus now and narrowed; anger again flickering in the depth of her gaze, eyebrows drawing together as her mind once again picked and pulled apart his words.

After another long moment of silence on both their parts where Edward not for the first time wished he could read her thoughts, her face finally transformed into an expression that he recognised had been on Alice's before he left for the Swans house- a sad smile and resigned eyes.

"Who is it then? You're kidding yourself if you think I'm letting you leave here without telling me. Though I suppose you might even have some kind of mind erasing power, to make sure I don't tell, right? So either way cough it up."

Shaking his head he answered, "No Bella, I don't. I have no intention of erasing what we are from your mind. We might be vampires, but that doesn't mean we're all powerful- as much as Rosalie sometimes likes to think. But… I don't know. Alice said I will…'truly discover' them soon. I don't think they're human…yet I think that means…I already know them. I don't know what she means." Frustration wheedles its way in his voice, a slight growl sounding at the edge of his words.

Surprisingly she laughs. It has a slightly bitter edge.

"Surprisingly or not, that makes me feel better. I'm an understanding person I suppose; that and my inability to hold a grudge. We weren't even 'together' that long so it's not like I'm even that heartbroken…that's not right, is it? Anyway, it would have just been my luck that you would have turned out to be gay anyway. That whole 'story-book-romance' thing never happens in real life."

For some reason, Edward thought it would be harder than that. He thought it would involve tears at least. He also didn't think it would hurt to add a little bit of information that no one else but Carlisle knew. That he could tell anyway- you never really knew with Alice or Esme, for that matter.

"Before you I _was_ gay. I suppose this means I'm of the bisexual persuasion now; though maybe not, considering it was your blood that called to me. I don't bother with such details- they become inconsequential after a time."

There was a brief pause where an unidentifiable emotion entered her eyes and Edward considered that he might have been wrong. That had been happening a lot of late.

"_Oh my god! __**Seriously?**_ You're so…so that's so- _hot!"_

_Edward mused, not for the first time, that modern human females were strange begins indeed. Apparently, a long conversation the equivalent of a breakup is entirely unneeded- simply state an attraction to members of the same sex and all is apparently forgiven and forgotten. More than that, they suddenly develop the strange urge to pump for details and muse on possible potential boyfriends. 'Yes', Edward thought, 'defiantly the wrong thing to say.'_

End Chapter Two

Ok people- now that that is out of the way, I can finally get to the good stuff! ^^ which is awesome, cos I know that I didn't pull of the 'Bella sleeping but Edward is there looking at her finally able to let them part by angsting and all that rubbish and her scent finally loses its hold over him' scenes. It was all bleh and I had to force it out of me but I hope u like it just the same. Next chapter is where the slashy-ness will start (hopefully). Peace out! ^___________^ (Did I mention I _really_ don't like this chapter? Hmm, I did? Yes well, that's because I really really meant it *twitches*.)


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry for the wait- ive come to realise how hard it is for me to re-write something ive already wrote before. Its like, u keep comparing every thing to the first one and try to say the same thing aswell. Takes forever and a real pain in the the ass. This is also why it's a bit shorter than what it should be. My bad, hopefully the next one will be better and longer! ^____^

'_This is someone else's thoughts'_

'This is Edward's thoughts/reminiscing'

_~This means a flashback told from Edwards point of view~_

Edward

Apparently though, it was not just humans that found such information interesting.

The giggling faces of Alice and Bella were inches apart as they whispered in what they thought were quiet, inconspicuous tones of who he would look 'hot' with.

They seemed to forget he was a vampire and therefore could hear every word that passed through their lips. In his opinion it was an excellent example of the female character- human or not, they still found the idea of two males together fascinating- turning previously intelligent people to giggling, squealing masses. Not forgetting hot either; considering how many times that word had been squealed in high pitched tones since the three met at Bella's house forty-five minutes ago.

He sighed.

"Are you two done yet? Maybe you have forgotten, but we happen to be here for a reason." He couldn't help but be annoyed at their apparently flippant attitude towards his current problem.

"Edward, you haven't even said _what_ the problem even is. You've just sat there, staring at the wall and occasionally twitching- and by problem if you mean your current hobo-esk state of dress, I really can't do anything since Carlisle froze my funds. We're _all_ just going to have to deal with it." Alice couldn't help but feel a similar sense of annoyance- he _had_ been like this all day.

Casting a reproachful glance at Alice, Bella attempted to pacify Edwards' frazzled nerves.

"Why don't you just tell us why we're here, okay? You seemed fine yesterday when Jacob and I saw you with Alive, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie in front of the diner- what changed in a day?" A rush of blood pooled in her cheeks and crept down her neck at the mention of Jacob. It was only three days since Edward had his epiphany- therefore they were still 'just friends'. No one thought it would last long.

"Err…" A nervous, obviously embarrassed look edged its way onto his perfect features, his eyes becoming glazed in memory.

_~Flashback~_

"_I see she didn't waste any time moving on- and with a _dog_ at that!" _

_I glanced at Rosalie who was staring daggers into the retreating forms of Bella and Jacob. She was (in her opinion) rightfully bitter and angry at Bella for how our loosely termed 'relationship' had ended. Her thoughts emphatically betrayed that she thought it was Bella's fault that I was again alone and presumably unhappy._

"_She has every right to Rosalie. You weren't happy when we were together and now that we aren't your even madder. We're both happier this way, so cool your thoughts- they're getting more graphic". Even if a part of me would love to join in with ripping apart the dog…_

_A wind chime laugh floated from the left "Oh, stop it you two- just kiss and makeup so we can more on, okay? This is the first time a designer clothes shop has opened in Forks- I will not be beaten to the good clothes by those that wouldn't know how to properly treat them, _or_ colour coordinate." _

"_Alice. I agreed to _come_ with you. I didn't say I was going to _shop_ with you. I'm going for a walk." I glanced at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. His muscles were pulled taunt and his body held more ridged than usual. His words weren't controlled and elegant as was his style, they were crisp and tight. His eyes, no longer honeyed and freckled with gold, were dark and approaching black- he would need to feed soon, yet it was not the only cause, I can tell. His protective nature usually meant he would go no distance further than necessary from Alice._

"_I'll go with you Jasper. You three just go on ahead; we'll see you back at the house." Alice simply smirked, her eyes glowing knowingly as she dragged Emmet and Rosalie behind her, confusion creasing their brows. Knowing what, well who knows with her. By Jaspers darting eyes and partly opened lips- plump, pink and glistening as a deep red tongue swept across them- he obviously had an idea, but wasn't willing to share._

_Angling his face to the ground, shoulders slightly hunched protectively, Jasper started towards the direction of the forest at a pace termed 'quickly' by human standards. "So are you coming or not?"_

"_Yeah I'm coming. But I'm afraid you are going just a bit too slow for me- I wonder, could you even keep up?" Seeing the treasured members of my family so down trodden, for reasons that I cannot figure, twists and pulls at a place within my body. In those moments I would do anything to see even a hint of a smile grace their features; but Jasper has always been different. A simple downward turn of his lips or a sad, longing look creeping into his eyes and I am undone. The pulling and the twisting spreads throughout every inch of my being- it turns a simplistic longing to make things right into an inescapable _need _and life purpose. It's as if my entire life purpose seems to shift off its' axis and is replaced by one thing- Jasper. He has gone through so much, so much self-loathing and tragedy that no one in our family can even begin to understand and it pulls at the frosted strings of my motionless heart. I just want to make him happy. Even if it means running; pleasing him is, for some unimaginable reason to me, irrevocably important._

_Moving through the forest at speeds unseen from human eyes, holding back from every reaching my true speed so to not lose sight of his form, we dance around each other. His movements could only be described as sinuous; seductive. Moulding his body to fit under branches and in and around trees, he curved so seductively that no one who saw him move could deny it. His years with the vampire Maria and her coven had made his movements flawless- yet unimaginably deadly. No one would ever say he was not graceful. Continually grazing past each other- hands and arms touching for the briefest of seconds, feet mere inches from each other, close to tripping but safe with the knowledge that both possessed the skill to avoid it, he deviated from the game and skilfully jumped up to the branch of a wide, extremely tall tree. Watching as Jasper made the same jump, but landing above him, he knew this was where Jasper had the advantage. His agility and grace combined meant he could go far higher than Edward with the same amount of effort; by the curving of his lips, he knew this quiet well. Climbing higher and higher, Jasper stops on a branch cast in sunlight, bathing his face in its eerie glow; his back against the earthly brown trunk. One last jump was all it took to land fluidly in front of him, hands languidly reaching up and grasping branches both sides of his head, elbows bent._

_We stand there, simply studying each other. Sunlight dances across one half of his face, the other cast in shadow. One side luminous- littered with small, crescent shaped scars; the only physical evidence left behind from his past, though only adding to his ethereal, inhuman beauty. The other side is dark and shadowed; even in suspended death there is humanity– it is beauty and vulnerability incarnate, his gift for empathy a gateway to the human soul, something lost to the rest of our kind. I see his tongue slink out from between his lips and flicker quickly before retreating back behind pretty pink lips; his eyes, black and captivating, are searching my face in return to my own probing- they catch each other. Black and endlessness is in the depth of his gaze. It feels so inescapable to be held in them; sinking deeper and deeper it is as if he can read my soul- my desires and wants bare and on display. Held captive in his gaze something deep and buried within me clicks and flickers to life- it spreads, heavy and looming within my chest, pricking the skin in its want to escape. Growing heavier and heavier I can feel my nerves shaking and twitching, my muscles tightening in response, the tumbling, confused mess that is his thoughts are all betrayed in his eyes and my hands tighten their hold because if I'm not holding on I'll just-_

_SNAP-CRUNCH!_

_The next three seconds past swiftly, in quick succession. _

_1_

_Jolting both of us out of our stupor, the haze of the last moments lifting and dissipating from my mind, we both notice my grip has snapped both of the branches clean off the main trunk. I can feel myself start to slip off the branch as a release the branches from my grasp. It is as if we both reacted at the same time- Jasper grabs for me to stay on the branch just as I lunge with force forward to the trunk of the tree- fingers, hands and then three quarters up to my elbows imbed themselves in the wood of the trunk at my force._

_2_

_Our bodies are entirely pressed together- body of hard diamond against similar, though slightly smaller, unbreakable diamond body. My arms are imbedded in the trunk both sides of his head, Jasper had wrapped one arm around my waist and one hand was gripping my shoulder firmly- faces millimetres apart, eyes trained on each other. _

_3_

_For him it was if they were miles from each other, bodies separated by a vast canyon- and with that desolate feeling of isolation, a powerful urge, no, _**need**_ to feel more of Jasper- face touching, lips locked in the most intimate of embrace. Jaspers face was anything but controlled and blank of emotion; eyes wide, curious- asking, questioning and reaching out. Lips parted, a tentative, soft "Edward…?"_

_And that was all it took._

_The moment is broken, we're apart and I am running. How could I think such thoughts about him? He is _**married**_ to Alice! She is my sister… it would kill her to know of those thoughts, after all she has done to help me. I am disgusting. I am a monster._

_~time fasts forward, still in flashback view~_

_After hours mentally replaying the days' happenings, I have yet to formulate one solid thought on the …incident. One thing that is clear though, is that I have to tell her... ah!-wincing, Rosalie's thoughts shattered the dense silence around me, loud and piercing with annoyance dripping coolly from every word flitting across her mind. It seems they're back… oh god…_

'_Is every relationship in our family doomed to fail? First Edward and that human girl, now Alice and Jasper are, what, divorced? The least they could do is tell us- but no, seeing Alice groping human after human the entire day seems to work _just_ as well. You, Rosalie, deserve a nice long, relaxing bath. Where is that husband of mine...?'_

…

…_They aren't…? Alice… why didn't she _tell_ me?! Unless… she knew. Focusing, he could hear her voice vibrating from the area of the kitchen. Rushing out of my white walled sanctuary, down the stairs and stopping just swiftly enough to hug the wall, I hid from the view of Alice, chatting a mile a minute to Carlisle and Esme, not allowing them a word in edgewise as normal, situated in the kitchen. She knew all along that this would happen- how could she not. She knows _everything.

"_Alice dear, I'll just stop you there for a second. Where is Jasper? He hasn't arrived back yet and I'm getting a tad worried. Edward came floating through here wearing a face of death and misery before…" her voice was worried and restrained- probably from stopping throwing herself up into his room, demanding to know what happened and who she would have to hurt._

"_Oh he's just working off some anger out in the forest- taking it out on the animals and the scenery. Seems to be happening more recently in this family, wouldn't you say?" Her wind chime laugh penetrated the still air; conniving devil. "He will be back tomorrow, don't worry. Everything will settle down soon- all will be as it should be, so let us get back on topic, yeah? Because I don't quite understand what you, Carlisle, mean by 'freezing my funds'. Does that include all 27 of my credit cards? Because we needed those suits of armour…"_

_Blocking the rest and retreating back up the stairs, unnoticed by the occupants in the other room, I felt more lost and defeated than I have in more than one-hundred years. He was angry…?_

_~End Flashback~_

Coming back to himself, he noticed that Alice and Bella had apparently forgotten him again, the second of the two at least pretending to tolerate suggestions of a makeover.

"What did I say about being here for a reason?" He growled; upset and angry he was not in the mood to fool around.

Alice cast her gaze at Edward, an understanding look in the softness of her features. "Edward, I already assumed- by the look of your features right before your mind disconnected itself from your body- that you were talking about what happened yesterday. Predicting that you wouldn't be all there for a while, I told Bella all about it. So settle down now, and tells us why we're here." A benevolent smile twitched her lips, as if she had done a great deed, yet couldn't understand what more he wanted form her.

"You knew- why didn't you stop me! He hates me now, totally and completely- Jasper did not come back to the house last night and you said it yourself. He was so angry he was decimating the forest scenery and killing off the wildlife!" There was a more helpless edge to his words than anger. He visibly avoided clenching his hands into fists, too reminiscent of the day before.

"Oh Edward, how could I stop something I had seen happen thousands of times? When I first started seeing you together, I contemplated stopping it from happening- but no matter what, you still ended up at the same place. I've had years to come to terms with it- you will both be so happy, Edward. It scares me sometimes how much. Inevitable, Edward; that's what this is." Her words were soft and gently, as if soothing a young child away from the precipice of a cliff. In a way, it was close to the truth. Coaxing Edward to the bed, she sat him down between herself and Bella, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and into his hair, wrapping a bit about her finger and tugging gently to shock him out of his daze.

"Didn't you say you were going to truly discover the person you were meant to be with soon? Because it's kind of obvious Edward- you're meant to be with _Jasper_. You would fit beautifully together, I'm sure you misinterpreted the anger thing, right Alice?" Bella, smelling so uninvitingly like wolf, was a calming presence; pulled between tearing something to pieces as the frustration at the situation built and lunging at Alice for not simply telling him in the first place, sparing him from the pain and confusion now consuming every inch of his being.

"It's elementary, my dear, elementary. For all his years and 'immortality', he's still male. He ran off without a word to Jasper- I guarantee that a simple delve into his thoughts and we would not be here now. Jasper is more the type to blame himself than another. He was angry at himself Edward- he still is."

He felt (and sounded) so helpless. All he could do was stare searchingly at the floor of Bella's second story bedroom. "What does he possibly have to be angry at himself for?"

"Edward," Alice's melodious voice seemed distant and controlled- as if she saw the need to be careful and delicate with her words, afraid of his reaction for an unknown reason, "he's angry at himself… for thinking you could love him, like he's always loved you."

_A sudden warm feeling spread like wild fire through my body and for a few glorious seconds it was if I still had blood coursing through my veins; thick, hot and pulsing, if I could breath I believe I would have simply allowed myself to suffocate from lack of air- forgetting everything else but the need to soak in the knowledge that he loved me and what that made me feel. But just as quickly it was gone- a frost swallowed the heat; cold even against my skin I was sick. He was out there somewhere and hurting; because of me and of something I did- _didn't!_ do, he believes I could never…when really… I already do…_

End Chapter Three

And that all she (I) wrote! (Is it weird that I'm getting more and more disappointed in this story as I write more of it...?) Whatever, tell me what you think ^^

Oh and just a quick hello and thankyou to those that put this on 'Story Alert' and especially to **Harlequin Jade**, thankyou for your reviews and I hope I didnt disappoint you! - the real slash is a coming!! (but you could probably tell that, It's actually a pretty obvious lead up to the next chapter... (hint hint of when the action will appear!! --- again, i am not a subtle person -___-'...)


End file.
